


Saturate

by yuzukasa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Control, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzukasa/pseuds/yuzukasa
Summary: The sun was shining into the luxurious dining hall of the Suou household. Tsukasa was sitting with his parents, talking with Yuzuru about the status of their theatre and the preparations of Tsukasa to inherit it. But Tsukasa was tense, the tea that he was having was having an unwanted effect on him. As day turned into evening, the effect was greater and Yuzuru asked him if he was alright. The issue was, that he couldn’t say. You see, Tsukasa had a secret with Yuzuru. They had agreed to go on bathroom control.





	Saturate

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for this. Inspired by a friend as well who I hope doesn't mind not being mentioned.

The sun was shining into the luxurious dining hall of the Suou household. Tsukasa was sitting with his parents, talking with Yuzuru about the status of their theatre and the preparations of Tsukasa to inherit it. But Tsukasa was tense, the tea that he was having was having an unwanted effect on him. As day turned into evening, the effect was greater and Yuzuru asked him if he was alright. The issue was, that he couldn’t say. You see, Tsukasa had a secret with Yuzuru. They had agreed to go on bathroom control.

It was two months ago that Tsukasa had drunkenly confessed to Yuzuru at a party and started a little relationship with him. This situation all began about a month ago as a way to take up their sex life to the next level. They discussed several alternatives and it was Yuzuru that brought up bathroom control. Tsukasa didn’t know what it was, and figuring out that it was just asking permission to use the bathroom seemed like such an easing thing. But it became very annoying and humiliating very fast. He already broke the rule twice and had to wear a cock ring, and the whole thing was infinitely more embarrassing and difficult to deal with that he didn’t want to have to do it again anytime soon.

Now, he was stuck desperately needing to use the bathroom with no way to tell Yuzuru about it. All these people around made that impossible! Eventually, the pressure on his bladder was too great and he asked for permission from his parents to excuse himself and Yuzuru as well.

“You see, I need him to accompany me.” He blurted out, not sure how else to phrase it. Yuzuru’s eyes got wide though, and he seemed to understand as he guided Tsukasa out of the room.

“Tsukasa-sama, is something the matter?”

“You don’t have to call me that in private…”

“Sorry, Tsukasa-kun, but… you’re shaking.”

And he was, he could already feel a leak coming out, crossing his legs to desperately try and keep it in.

“F…Fushimi-senpai, may I have permission to use the bathroom.”

“Oh, Tsukasa-kun.” Yuzuru was obviously concerned, helping Tsukasa to the bathroom, but even with his legs crossed and holding a hand over his crotch to prevent the pee from coming, it came nonetheless. Tsukasa found himself wetting in the middle of the bathroom floor, just as Yuzuru opened the door, and tears started to well up in his eyes.  The embarrassment stung so much and Yuzuru must think that he’s some sort of freak for wetting. He could feel the piss leak through his pants to gather around his hands, dribbling down his legs and onto the floor, ruining his white slacks as the fabric darkened. Yuzuru was there to comfort him, but there wasn’t much he could do. Tsukasa was a crying mess, bawling as Yuzuru tried to help him.

“Tsukasa-kun, it’s fine. I understand. No one needs to know, I promise. Let’s get you to your room.”

Tsukasa wanted to stay where he was, humiliated beyond all belief.

“No, I need to clean up this mess.”

“Do not worry, I will do so. Go to your room and change. I’ll see you shortly.”

Tsukasa had no choice but to walk out of the room, still crouched and bending over to try and hide as much of the fabric as possible. He was still crying, and then retreated back to the bathroom for Yuzuru to bring him back with him.

Yuzuru was on the floor, cleaning up the mess, and Tsukasa couldn’t help but think about how much he admired his partner then. He was so reliable, and as his former babysitter, he really had to be. Yuzuru guided Tsukasa back after he finished, draping his jacket over him just in case they were seen by anyone and Tsukasa was ultimately comforted by the action.

Once back in Tsukasa’s room, Yuzuru helped Tsukasa change, brushing fingers over hot, flustered skin, but there was still something in the air that wasn’t being talked about.

“Tsukasa-sama…”

“Tsukasa-kun…”

“Tsukasa-kun… we should have had a strategy that allowed texting for these sorts of scenarios. I’m sorry, but it’s only the truth.”

“No, you are [correct]. Fushimi-senpai, I am so, so sorry.”

“There is no need to apologize. Allow me to fetch you some something to eat. The party going on means that it shouldn’t be difficult.”

He settled Tsukasa into his bed, and took off, leaving Tsukasa alone to think about things. He settled in and emotionally blanked from the experience despite seeing his discarded clothes in the hamper in the corner. It was nice to relax though. He could fall asleep there, cared for by Yuzuru.

When Yuzuru returned, Tsukasa was yawning, stretched out across the bed and looked visibly exhausted. Seeing Yuzuru returned the embarrassment though, and he found himself unable to meet Yuzuru’s eyes. Instead, he buried his head into the pillow, snuggling into it so as to avoid eye contact.

“Tsukasa-kun, we really must have a talk.”

He could feel the weight on the bed shift as Yuzuru sat on it. Could hear his sigh and the way that Yuzuru was breathing in hushed but exasperated breaths. This was all his fault and it devastated him. There was no getting out of this now. The reprimanding. Tsukasa had never been a wetter, and now he had to deal with the crisis of it all at once. He felt like a child, and he hated feeling like a child. It was as though the kingdom he carefully constructed to protect himself had coming crumbling down. It was a nightmare.

“…Yes?” He choked out, barely audible underneath the pillow barrier.

“It’s about the bathroom control. I think we should stop it.”

“That makes sense…” Tsukasa commented, still reeling from the hurt of it all.

“Well, that, and…” Yuzuru sighed again, “Tsukasa-kun, I… never mind.”

Tsukasa sat up with a pout on his face, eyes still puffed up from crying, and noticed something was weird with Yuzuru.

Oh. _Oh._ It all made sense now.

“Well, I may still be interested in trying again.”

“… You do not have to.”

“If it’s something that you, my dear companion, enjoys, then I will set aside anything to realize it. Besides, maybe… when controlled, I may be interested myself.” Tsukasa squeaked out the last point, but it was all said and done. So, they made plans instead to have a more… intentional session.

~~~

A week passed and Tsukasa showed up at the Himemiya manor, knowing full well the risks of doing so. However, they paled in comparison to the risks of partaking in such lewd activities in his own home, so the Himemiya household was where they usually resided. Knocking on the door, Yuzuru answered as always and let him in. It was midday since Tsukasa could not miss curfew, and because of it, the sun was harsh to his eyes and even harsher when taken into the parlor. It was there that Yuzuru brought out the first pot of tea, serving some for each of them. There was nothing inherently insidious about a tea party after all, it was just a little event between them. Despite that, Tsukasa couldn’t help but tense his thighs at what was to come when, during pleasantries and casual conversation, Yuzuru refilled his cup. He was three cups in when Yuzuru decided to bring him upstairs to his own private quarters. The room was modest, and the bed equally so, but it serviced them fine in the past.

The two of them sat across from each other, continuing to partake in tea, but this time, towels littered the hardwood floor and the rugs had all been rolled up and set to the side. Yes, this was a bit more suspicious of a set-up, but Tsukasa was ready for it and ready to be taken care of by Yuzuru. Yuzuru continued to make pleasant conversation, talking about the new gardens in the back, Fine’s activities, his duties for student council… whatever activities to fill time. Tsukasa equally brought up Eichi and their conversation derailed enough where it felt like it was normal for a bit, but then, Tsukasa felt the weight on his bladder and remembered why he was there.

He was getting so full and his bladder bulged out of the thin fabric of his shirt. He was still nervous, but then, Yuzuru made an offer that caught him off guard.

“Tsukasa-kun, how about you sit in my lap?”

That was too much, but Tsukasa obliged with a hesitant nod. He sat facing him, swinging his legs over Yuzuru with his hands on his hips, but still couldn’t make eye contact. That was when Yuzuru pressed a hand against Tsukasa’s bladder, and God, was he so desperate.

“My, how full you’ve gotten.”

And that was it. He could feel the trickles dripping down his legs and ruining his pants. The trickles quickly escalated as he emptied his bladder at once onto Yuzuru’s lap, wrecking him as well as himself. He could feel the tears prick his eyes again, but the erection growing in Yuzuru’s pants and him wiping his tears away helped him. That’s right, Yuzuru was into this, surprisingly. That’s why they had decided to do this at all. Still, the embarrassment lingered and he could feel his cheeks burning. Using a brief moment of confidence though, he ran his hands up Yuzuru’s shirt.

“We should… get rid of this?”

“Ah, yes.”

“I will help you.”

Tsukasa gripped Yuzuru’s collar, deciding to kiss him before starting to unbutton his shirt. He hesitated when he got to the end, which was wet and looked up to Yuzuru for confirmation that this was, in fact, okay, that he wasn’t going to get mad at him. Yuzuru nodded, but continued.

“Tsukasa-kun, are you okay? We can stop, if you insist.”

“No, it is fine. I was just confirming that it was okay with you.” He shook his head, snapping himself back. “I want you, Fushimi-senpai. I just am so sorry that I…”

“You’re playing it up, I hope. May I change you, Tsukasa-sama? You are soaking wet.”

Tsukasa nodded, pursed his lips and tried to play up the scene, but he was poor at acting. Yuzuru removed Tsukasa’s pants, and Tsukasa felt pangs of guilt when his hands touched the parts that were covered in urine. There was just something that he couldn’t get over when it came to the shame of it all. The shame was also a significant turn-on, however, and he felt relieved when the fabric that clung to his skin was removed, leaving him exposed.

“Wait, Fushimi-senpai. I’m gross. We should get cleaned up first.”

“But, Tsukasa-sama, nothing you could do could gross me out.”

Something about that shot through Tsukasa, and Tsukasa rutted against Yuzuru’s clothed erection: still soaked through and standing proud.

“Tsukasa-sama,” And Tsukasa let him keep up the formalities, just for the sake of playing up the scene, “If we wish to continue, I will need to stand up. Is that alright with you?”

Tsukasa just shook in Yuzuru’s hands and nodded, Yuzuru half picking him up to stand up next to him. Unfortunately, Tsukasa’s knees gave way and he collapsed. Yuzuru was there in a second, holding him up. “Tsukasa-sama, are you okay? We should stop. I apologize. This was too much.”

“No, do not worry, my knees are just shaky. I still want you.” Yuzuru looked skeptical, but Tsukasa insisted, bringing his head down to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

“As you wish,” Yuzuru insisted, and stood up to go and grab something from his bedside drawer. Tsukasa knew what was coming, and the excitement helped override the embarrassment, but also elevated it, creating a perfect blend of humiliation and ecstasy. Yuzuru removed his own pants and underwear, picking up Tsukasa’s as well and dumping it all into the hamper.

Returning back to his spot, Tsukasa pouted in his lap. His partner looked so good staring down at him, a firm but loving smile on his lips.

“You’re so handsome, Fushimi-senpai. What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Yuzuru just laughed, looking between them as he held up the condom. Tsukasa understood, taking it and rolling it down Yuzuru. From there, Tsukasa sat up a bit so as to take Yuzuru himself, still embarrassed as his legs had started to cool, drops of piss still clinging to his legs and rolling down the chair. He sunk down onto Yuzuru with deep breaths, putting his hands on his shoulders and slowly lowering himself, Yuzuru’s reassuring smile being what allowed him to continue. Still, he was avoiding eye contact, so Yuzuru gently tilted his head up, making him make eye contact with him.

It just made Tsukasa want to increase his pace, Tsukasa panting and satisfied as a moan ripped out of Yuzuru. Proud, he continued to ride him, switching his angle so as to find his prostate. One thrust in particular just completely wrecked him as Yuzuru ravished him from the bottom. Yuzuru’s breath became more and more labored as Tsukasa continued to pick up the pace, knowing he was pushing Yuzuru closer and closer to the edge and thankful that he was the one doing it. He was the one that was bringing Yuzuru to orgasm and no one else.

“Tsukasa-sama, I’m going to cum soon… ah… please pull out.”

And Tsukasa, in a brief moment of confidence, just looked him directly in the eye and said, “It’s okay, Fushimi-senpai. Please [ejaculate] inside of me.”

And at that, with a few more meaningful, direct thrusts, Yuzuru came, shaking, with a silent gasp. Tsukasa was disappointed that Yuzuru wore a condom, because he wanted to feel the cum inside him… wanted to feel Yuzuru when at the most intimate, but understanding why they couldn’t, he settled for Yuzuru’s beautiful face, slightly flushed, usually well-kept hair disheveled. Yuzuru removed himself with a pop, leaving Tsukasa shivering and needy in his lap. Yuzuru removes the condom, emptying its contents by accident across Tsukasa’s thighs, creating an even bigger mess between them. Tsukasa felt the mess dry on his legs as Yuzuru reached between his legs, but Tsukasa was hesitant again.

“Are you sure? I can take care of myself, you know.”

“You’re lovely, Tsukasa-sama. I want to help as best I can.” Tsukasa could feel his eyes roll back as he fucked Yuzuru’s hand, not taking long before cumming himself, making a bigger mess of his shirt and legs. He maintained as much eye contact as he could as he rode out his orgasm, lovingly reaching forward to kiss Yuzuru again.

“What do you say, Tsukasa-sama?”

“Thank you, Fushimi-senpai. Thank you so much.”

“Can you elaborate?”

“Thank you for…” He bit his lip, unsure of what to say. “Thank you for engaging in such activities with me.”

“You know that’s not the proper way to thank me, Tsukasa-sama.”

“Thank you for f….” He took his sweet time, almost more embarrassed now than when he wetted, “Thank you for …”

“Okay, okay. Don’t hurt yourself. It was good enough.”

He was so thankful that Yuzuru was kind to him like this, gifting him with kindness.

It was then that Tsukasa realized that there was a great mess to clean up. His shirt was destroyed, and he was sure his pants and underwear were worse, he himself was in a state, his thighs dripping with various bodily fluids. Yuzuru let him get off on his own time, and then proceeds to clean up.

“As you know, my shower is yours. You are welcome to use it to clean up.”

And Tsukasa needed that. His legs like jelly from such an intense orgasm, he moved from his spot to the bathroom, glancing around the door just to make sure Yuzuru was okay on his own.

“Are you sure you do not need help, Fushimi-senpai?”

“You indulged me and that was help enough. Let me take care of this, you bathe.”

With that, Tsukasa stepped underneath the shower, letting the hot water caress him as he was washed clean. Part of him was almost a little disappointed to bathe and part of him couldn’t wait to. The part that was disappointed simply wanted to wear the fluids like a kissed cheek that you never wash. It was a sign that he was Yuzuru’s and no one else’s, and each of their play sessions provided this kind of result.

Lathering himself up, it was then that Yuzuru joined him.

“Did you miss me, Tsukasa-kun?”

“Thank you for remembering to refer to me informally.” It was here that Tsukasa could worship Yuzuru’s body, rubbing soap across his biceps and worshipping his strong shoulders. Yuzuru spun him around, kissing him deeply there, gently massaging soap into his skin as Tsukasa pushed his tongue past Yuzuru’s lips in a brief moment of control. Yuzuru didn’t pull away for a bit, allowing the kiss to lazily continue and then backed up.

“Oh, that was bold of you. You’ll have to be punished for that later.” Tsukasa just licked his lips, exhausted more from the emotional drain than anything, and sighed as he leaned on Yuzuru for support.

“Can we take a break first?”

“Of course, later means later.”

Tsukasa smiled at Yuzuru and he smiled back. Now, with both of them clean, Yuzuru picked up Tsukasa, carrying him out of the shower without so much as drying him off, draping a towel over him as he brought him back to the bedroom and laid him down on the bed, starting to dry off his legs one at a time. Laying beside him, the two of them cuddled in bed for a while, Yuzuru later bringing up a cake and gently feeding Tsukasa bites of it.

“How are you doing?” Yuzuru asked.

“I’m good. And, next time, maybe we can try on the bed.”

“Oh? I wasn’t sure there would be a next time.

“I’d do anything for you, Fushimi-senpai.”

The door slammed open.

“Yuzuru! We need more wine immediate---”

Tori was cut off as he stared at Tsukasa, naked, being caressed by Yuzuru in bed.

“I’m telling my parents!”

Tsukasa looked scandalized, sitting up and begging him not to.

“Well, your begging is awfully pathetic. Maybe I’ll let it pass. But you better stay away from Yuzuru. How could this even be happening?”

“Just please don’t tell anyone!”

“Well, are you going to make me?”

“Let’s stop the bickering now. Tsukasa-kun, I must go. Please rest well. And Tori-kun, if you tell you’re a dead man.” The look that Yuzuru gave Tori was one that sent chills down Tsukasa’s spine. He was sure now that their secret would be safe.


End file.
